


All the boys!

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various rare pairings and moresomes.  Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Most of these drabbles were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_thewittiestpartition asked: All the boys! for some Orgy goodness!_

This was the football game that was supposed to redeem the sport for all of them after the shitstorm the other one devolved into. 

Ain’t nobody complained when this one devolved too, ‘cause this time it was more about beer and gettin’ head.  Probably it was Q-Tip that started it, getting John in a headlock and spanking his ass after a touchdown; but it wasn’t like John was exactly complaining about having his face shoved in Q-Tip’s crotch.  After a couple ‘a seconds of silence and then a couple of hootin’ and hollerin’, Christeson wasn’t the only one with a mouthful of dick.  The sun had the good sense to set right about then, so at least they had the cover of darkness when Walt tackled Ray in the most gentle manner possible; just happened to be practically onto Q-Tip’s already occupied lap.  

Gunny took a long drag on his beer and bumped his shoulder against Kocher’s, raisin’ an eyebrow at the action.  Mighta even been an invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: key party_

“And now for something completely different,” Ray announced. “Pick a number out of the LT’s cover and let’s fucking DO IT!”

A whole fuckload of beer meant that Ray was swamped with hands grabbing at him (“Hey! Oh… shit, yeah do that again”) and at the hat to find tonight’s assignments. Ray knew something must have been rigged because Pappy had Rudy off in the corner like usual.  Then again, Brad didn’t even grumble a little bit when he got Walt; Nate winked at Brad and left with — of all fucking people — Reporter, lucky bastard. (They were probably going to go out to Reporter’s car to have a conversation about essay writing while they fucked in iambic pentameter or some shit.  On second thought, Ray might pay for a seat at that show.)

That was when Ray noticed Doc coming toward him with a predatory gleam in his eye and a hand undoing his belt buckle. Ray gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Everybody loves fruity Rudy._

It started when Rudy offered to give Patterson a massage: “Brother, you always look so tense… those creases between your eyebrows give you away. Let me take care of you.”

Patterson was reluctant at first, but was soon putty in Rudy’s strong hands, and then so were Walt and Pappy and Nate and… everyone; every single one of them was boneless with relaxation _and_ turned on like fuck with his firm, warm touch.

When Rudy cracked his knuckles after the last rubdown (which left Lilley moaning obscenely), everyone piled on Rudy in a buzzing throng of lust and appreciation. He silently grinned, blinding white, as they stripped him nude, worshiping his perfect body. Rudy never would know who was who that night; who was sucking his fingers, his earlobes, his nipples…


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Whatever pairing takes your fancy - Nipping and biting at sensitive areas._

Kocher’s two-day beard scratched against the inside of Doc’s thigh as he made his way up from his ankle.  Every slow inch of biting and licking took its toll on Doc’s sanity, making his dick harden and then twitch against his stomach as he watched Eric’s massive form move at a snail’s pace up his leg.  

“Fuck this shit and get your mouth on my dick,” Doc finally said, but Kocher just laughed around a mouthful of Doc’s balls and kept on doing what he was doing.  Red tooth marks decorated Doc’s skin, blooming out of his pale hair like wounds, the pain sharp and then relief every time Kocher’s mouth released him.  He gave in and took his cock in his hand, pulling restlessly as Eric worked him over, feeling the veins in his cock stand out with every bite.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Walt/Nate, Nate is far too pretty for his own good_

Walt’s eyes nearly bugged out of his face when Nate came in the door after his dress rehearsal.  Walt had been kind of skeptical when Nate said he was gonna do some community theater (Kinky something, Walt couldn’t really remember the exact name), but now Nate was leaning in to give Walt a kiss with his stage makeup still on.  Soft brown liner made his eyes look huge, faint pink color was high on his cheekbones, and he was fucking wearing lipstick.

“Fuck, you are pretty,” Walt muttered.  It made Nate pull up short and grin.  

“Says Walt Hasser, Recon One’s poster boy,” Nate smiled.  He pushed into Walt’s space, dragged his softened lips up Walt’s neck and thrust his bulge against Walt’s crotch.

“Shut up,” Walt said, and he let the prettiest dude in Southern California show him a thing or two.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: nate/walt -spanking_

It was hard to say which one of them was blushing more red with surprised, embarrassed arousal when Walt’s hand connected with Nate’s ass in a playful slap for the first time. They froze, just staring at each other and trying to read what was ok and what was way, way too far over the line.

Nate made the decision for them, slowly tucking his knees under his body and putting his ass high into Walt’s space to display the first of the vaguely hand-shaped red marks on his pale skin; he looked back, cheek on the sheets, and silently nodded his permission. Nate’s hand disappeared under his body and Walt could hear the swishing movement of his jack.

In the end, Walt figured his cheeks were definitely as pink as Nate’s ass when the wet, creaminess of his come spurted across his stinging hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Nate/Walt, cum play_

Walt was still jerking with pleasure, jizz all over his chest from coming so hard with Nate’s fingers up his ass, when Nate licked a stripe from Walt’s navel to his lips. Walt blushed at the heat in his LT’s eyes and the hungry hum Nate was making.

“You taste good,” Nate said, sitting astride Walt’s hips and licking his goddamn mouth clean. Nate rocked his hard cock against Walt’s stomach, slipping through the come until it coated the head of his dick. “Lick it off,” Nate ordered, pushing his cock against Walt’s lips.

Walt’s cock twitched at the taste of himself mixing with Nate’s precum. Despite how sensitive his dick was, Walt rubbed his hand through his jizz and stroked himself with it; the look of lust on Nate’s face was too fucking much.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Nate/Walt, their first time when they were in college._

“No, you gotta do it like this,” Walt said quietly, pulling Nate’s chemistry assignment across the library table; he chewed on the corner of his lip as he marked the paper with the right answer before explaining, “See, you have to draw the half arrow to show a one-electron—” 

When Walt looked up, Nate was staring at his mouth, ignoring the tutoring and making a flare of lust go off in Walt’s gut; he wasn’t so used to being looked at like this, the center of someone’s attention, especially not someone as fucking pretty as Nate Fick.  

“Thanks, Walt, but I think I’ve had enough studying for tonight.  How about a beer?”  Nate’s fingers brushed Walt’s as he tugged the paper away, stowing it in his backpack, and then gazing intently at Walt with those green eyes of his.

“Yeah. Beer’s good.”

Fifteen minutes later, Nate handed Walt a beer from the little fridge under his loft, but Walt never had time to open it because Nate sat Walt down on top of that fridge and licked into his mouth.  Walt hadn’t ever, you know… because, well, _you know_ … but the way that Nate ran his fingers down Walt’s back, the way he pulled him close and ground their dicks together, fuck if it wasn’t way the fuck better than doing Chemistry homework.  Plus, they both learned a little that night, so it’s all good.


	9. Chapter 9

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate/Walt blowjobs just lots and lots of blowjobs_

Walt looked down and still could barely believe his eyes as his dick slid past Nate’s pink lips; even this close to coming he couldn’t believe it was the LT between his knees. Walt’s fingers tentatively stroked through the short hair at the back of Nate’s neck, and Nate hummed his approval, sending Walt over the sharp edge, biting his lip to stay quiet in the Iraqi night.

Walt’s dick was still twitching its satisfaction when Walt slid down to his knees, pushed the LT up and started to return the favor. Apparently the LT was into a little ball play, because as soon as Walt’s fingers tugged lightly on his sac, Nate’s hands were gripping the sides of Walt’s head and holding him close. Walt’s lips closed around the head of Nate’s cock and Nate’s orgasm pulsed hard, a strangled noise escaping him as every muscle clenched.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Lilley/Walt, Lilley tries a different approach with his camera._

He looked through the viewfinder, pressing his chest to the hood of his victor to make sure everything was in frame, and then he walked over to join Walt in front of the camera.  

“Do it, brah,” Lilley said, a hungry look on his face from the November Juliet they’d drunk; Walt looked around to make sure no one was watching him unzip and pull himself out through his fly.  “Yeah, jack it good for the camera.”

Lilley did the same, suddenly blushing a little as he watched Walt’s hand move slowly along his dick but never meeting his eyes because they were really doing  _ this _ — holy fucking shit, dude — and hoping that the video would turn out good so he could replay it later when he jerked himself off just like this, fast and dirty.  God, he so wanted to just rub the head of his cock on Walt’s just to see what it felt like, spit slicking the way, slit on slit.  No fucking way, though, cuz this wasn’t actual gay porn… or, like,  _ probably _ not.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Ray/Lilley/Walt - Lilley films Walt’s BDSM kink._

“Action,” Lilley said, trying to hold the camera steady as he got up all gonzo on Walt’s ass; shit, he could see the outline of Person’s fingers on Walt’s skin and this was kind of more than he bargained for even from these kinky fuckers.  He spun the camera to Walt’s face when Walt cried out in a mixture of relief and pain and groaning pleasure; fuck if Lilley knew where to point the camera when Walt’s face was all red like that and his dick was leaking onto the bedspread and Ray was methodically torturing the shit out of Walt’s body like SERE Gone Wild, Lake Havesu-style.  It was seriously fucked up and seriously fucking up Lilley’s certitude that he only liked pussy.

“Hey, Jason.  You want in?” Ray asked with a grin and a slow pull of his dick that Lilley watched through the viewfinder; Lilley tripped backward onto the edge of the bed, still trying to keep things in focus.  “Get on him, Walter. Now or I’m getting out the belt.”

Lilley watched Walt’s eyelids flutter as he sank his hole down on Lilley’s dick, and he blindly turned the camera on his own face when Ray started pushing in alongside.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Lilley/Ray - Ray is just as kinky as Lilley with a camera._

“Turn around.  Yeah, and bend over so I can see your hole,” Ray whispered; he held out a chem light so the camera could get a good shot of Lilley holding his ass open over the pile of sandbags.  “Jesus Christ, Jason.  You should be getting paid for that ass.  That’s a seriously pretty hole right there,” Ray murmured, and then he spit over Lilley’s ass, using his thumb to rub the wetness onto Lilley’s pucker.  

Jason grunted, burying his face into the berm to obscure the sounds he knew he was gonna make with Ray’s fingers pushing inside him, camera rolling the whole time as Ray finger fucked him in the goddamn desert.  

“Oh, yeah, shit.  I’m gonna make you come doing this, ain’t I?  Yeah, Lilley, come like a little bitch,” Ray said, and Jason knew he was so fucking right.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Lilley/Nate - Lilley’s LT leaves marks to let the other boys know who’s boss._

Jason rubbed at his neck, the teeth marks were still prominent even under his sunburn.

“Bro,” Q-Tip said low, shaking his head.  “Good thing the LT is, like, a choir boy virgin else you gon’ get some kinda STD up in your joint with him all bitin’ on you and shit.”  He passed him the NJ with a wink, looking over top Jason’s head to watch the LT striding across the compound toward the command tent.

“Fuck you,” Lilley mumbled, letting his fingers run across his sore skin.  Q-Tip didn’t know the half of it, ‘cause Jason’s asshole was still burning from the fucking he took at dawn, and the scratches down his back were enough where he was seriously thinking about asking Doc to have a look.  “Trust me.  The LT ain’t no virgin.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Nate/Lilley - Nate using his status as Lilley’s LT._

Nate held out his hand palm up and waited with his eyebrow raised until Lilley handed over the camera with a sheepish look.  

“What am I going to find on here?  Am I on here, Jason?”  

Lilley felt his cheeks redden and he couldn’t meet the LT’s eyes, because yeah, Nate was definitely on the video; it’d been overnight one night, and the LT sucks on his lower lip while he sleeps.  Like Lilley was going to be able to resist that, something way better than any picture of fake tits or someone’s ratty ass, trailer park girlfriend from back home.  

“I think you should return the favor,” Nate said, flipping open the viewfinder and training it on Lilley with intent.  


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: Brad/Lilley - Tall guys fight for dominance._

He could bench, like, at least 50 lbs more than Brad, but fuck if he wasn’t getting his ass kicked six ways from Sunday right now.  Lilley’s arms were pinned above his head, and Brad had him wrestler-style from behind and on top… not that Jason was really complaining though.  It wasn’t every day that a dude got to lose to Colbert and win a dick up his ass, especially Iceman’s because this was the fucked up thing that a guy actually wanted to write home about just to freak people’s shit out.  

“Dear bro, I just jizzed with no hands with a cock in my greedy little hole pumping it out of me.  I think I mighta blacked out for a second because it frickin’ blew my mind.”

Maybe Reporter could get this into Hustler…


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Brad/Nate/Ray, Nate and Ray go through the day with vibrating toys in them. Brad bets that Ray will come first. Ray is determined to make sure Brad loses._

Brad slid a $100 bill across the kitchen table, saying, “I give you 45 minutes maximum,” and then used the remote to switch Ray’s plug on to some kind of elaborate hula dance vibration.  To make it whatever fucked up version of “fair” that Brad Colbert understood, he also put his thumb down hard on the button of Nate’s remote; Nate just closed his eyes and concentrated.  

Ray felt like he was gonna squirm out of his skin, especially if he had to watch Nate zen his way out of this, but damn if he didn’t want to take a bill off of his TL.  “Wait wait wait… what are the ground rules here?  Anything goes as long as I don’t take out the batteries?”

Brad shrugged, “Sure.”  

“Excellent.  Put the cash in my wallet,” Ray said, tackling his meditating boyfriend to the couch and sucking his dick to the back of his throat.  Brad could do his worst with that remote, but ain’t no one — not even buddha master Fick — can stand up to the force of nature that is Ray’s tongue.  


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Ray/Nate fuck while Brad is tied up, watching_

Webbing rubbed against his ankles; a torn t-shirt was tight enough around his wrists to make his fingertips throb while he watched from the straight-backed chair.  Nate was sitting in an identical chair across from Brad; one of his hands was looping around Ray’s shoulder, and the other was hard across Ray’s mouth.  Ray’s ass stretched around Nate’s cock, up and down, the only sounds in the apartment slapping skin and sharp exhales as Nate fucked Ray onto his cock.  

Brad’s eyes fixed on the sight of Ray’s hole taking Nate to the hilt, and his own dick twitched sympathetically, wanting to fuck into him too, wanting to be surrounded by that heat.  His gaze rose to Nate’s face, finding him staring at Brad with a nearly feral grin as Ray spasmed, jizz coating Nate’s chest between their bodies.  Nate released Ray, leaving him panting on the adjacent couch with a satisfied, glazed expression, and he crossed over to Brad, straddling him and sinking down onto Brad’s cock with a loud, hungry groan that let Brad know that his was only beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Nate x Ray, Nate knows how to shut him up_

“You are making my TL go batshit with your nonstop chatter, Ray, so I need you to shut the fuck up unless the situation warrants an information exchange.”

Having the LT this close, pushing him against the back of the Humvee with his hip hard on Ray’s abdomen, breathing down on him and oozing his quiet brand of alpha all over the place made Ray’s cheeks suddenly warm as he tried to tell him that he had a lot of important things to say, not limited to…

Nate’s eyes flashed at Ray’s insubordination, and one of his hands grabbed Ray’s chin while the other slipped two fingers on top of Ray’s tongue, moving them slowly in and out. Ray was absolutely, beyond a doubt, stunned motherfucking silent that the LT was finger-fucking his mouth, but Ray’s cock was completely alert and focused on what was happening.

“Next time you feel the need to say something, I want you to stop and imagine Walt’s dick, or Brad’s dick, or mine, just like this, right across your tongue,” Nate said soothingly, pushing his hip harder onto Ray (God, he had to be feeling how hard Ray was right now!), “And if you still think what you have to say is more important than feeling our cocks fucking your mouth, then you go ahead and share it with your TL.”


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: Nate/Ray: Ray has always been horribly annoying and obnoxious, but back home there’s just something about him that Nate can’t get enough of._

“Homes, you should totally read this book I’m reading,” Ray said, slouching on Nate’s couch and drinking one of Nate’s beers; his lower lip was full and wet as it pressed against the bottle, a distracted flick of his tongue as he read the pages.

Nate had stopped giving Ray that stern look when he called him “Homes;” somewhere along the way, Ray’s meandering stream-of-consciousness had started to be less background noise and more intriguing — he had this way of sparking these little gems of conversation, and Nate was continually surprised by the breadth of his knowledge on everything from politics to pop culture — and it was no secret that Nate loved smart people.

Nate slid onto the couch next to him and let his knee rest on Ray’s; he reached over and plucked the book — today’s fare was something on the environment, though it could have easily been the Kama Sutra — out of Ray’s hands and put it on the coffee table.

“Tell me about it later,” Nate said, dragging Ray on top of him and licking the taste of beer off Ray’s lips; he shifted his hips against Ray’s crotch and gasped.

“No one would believe me if I told them the LT was such a fucking sex fiend. Turning down straight-up discourse in favor of rubbing off on one of his men,” Ray laughed… until Nate pushed his hand down the back of Ray’s jeans and Ray’s laugh turned into a groan.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: Godfather/Brad/Nate, It’s sub!Nate first time chance to cockworship two Doms._

Saliva flooded Nate’s mouth as he sank to his knees between them, their musky scents mingling across his tongue as he panted.  He felt like a kid in a candy store, eyes wide, spoiled for choice, beside himself with the tingling need to bring both of them to orgasm; he moaned when Godfather’s taste first hit his tongue, turning to immediately lick across the crown of Brad’s cock too.  He felt insatiable, like the only thing that mattered was having them both in his mouth at once, to have both of them fucking across his waiting tongue, together and then alternating until he barely found a break in their rhythms to gasp in a breath; all he wanted was for them to use him like the little, dirty whore he was.

His jaw ached, and his chin was shiny with spit and jizz as Brad slipped out of his mouth; Godfather’s cock drilled into his throat, pushing through the tang of come that had Nate’s cock throbbing for release.  

“Jerk yourself off,” Brad said, voice wrecked as he watched Godfather spill across Nate’s lips.  “I want to see you make yourself come with that mess all over you.” ****


	21. Chapter 21

_Anonymous asked: Rudy/Pappy, Pappy is helping Rudy work out and trying to get kisses from him._

“Spot me, Pap,” Rudy said, laying back on the bench, shirtless as always.  His arms bulged as he lifted the dumbbells, the focus of his eyes going from the weights to Pappy’s eyes.  “Something wrong, my brother?”

“Uh… no.  Ain’t nothing wrong,” Pappy said softly, feeling color rise in his cheeks; it was hard to ignore the fact that his groin was right near Rudy’s head  If he just leaned his head back off the end of the bench…

“You’re looking a little pink,” Rudy exhaled, pushing the weights up again, brushing against Pappy’s hands where he was spotting the lift.  “Should I go get the sunscreen?  I can fix you up.”

Pappy sighed and grabbed dumbbells on the next upswing, halting their motion so he could lean down between Rudy’s arms and take what he’d been wanting.


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked: Rudy/Pappy or really Rudy/anyone, delicious_

Pappy was so quiet, so centered, so real and dignified, seeming to swallow the world’s evil and nobly extinguish it. Pappy was everything that Rudy tried to be with his fitness and healthy diet, but being one with the truth — the peace that Pappy seemed to radiate — that was what Rudy really strived for.

Rudy and Pappy deeply leaned on each other — spiritually _and_ physically — after every operation, to regain their center in the presence of all that death, trying to ‘consecrate the lost souls to the infinite’ as Rudy called it.

Pappy never told Rudy how much he valued his soft advice, as hokey as it sounded to the rest of the men; that he needed every one of Rudy’s soft caresses and every single brush of his beautiful lips across his skin to keep a grip on the goodness this world. All Pappy could do was to steal a few touches, to lean into Rudy’s arm around his waist while they worked, to silently wish that Lilley’s video would find its way into his pack when it was time to head back Stateside.


	23. Chapter 23

_facetspera asked: Rudy/Ray, blowjobs on libo._

The breeze blew through their cabana, the one they’d rented in Thailand after OIF to just blow off some steam; the rest of the guys were surfing, but here Ray was with Rudy’s hand squeezing his thigh and making some poetic karma apology for tackling him.  
  
Ray looked at Rudy and then out at the ocean.  “Fuck you,” he smiled.  “If you’re going to be so fucking gay, the least you could do is jump me somewhere other than the football field.  You’re such a goddamn exhibitionist trying to rub up on me in front of the whole battalion.”  
  
Rudy’s hand slipped under the cuff of Ray’s bermuda shorts, these ridiculous things he was borrowing from Christeson that had fucking flowers and shit all over them.    
  
“If that’s what you want,” Rudy said, and he leaned down to nip at Ray’s fly; Ray jerked, but that just served to push his rapidly forming boner into Rudy’s face, and… fuck, ok, this was Thailand and shit that happened here probably stayed here, right?    
  
Ray cleared his throat.  “I figure you owe me, so make it good,” Ray said, and Jesus Christ in daisy dukes, did Rudy fucking ever.


	24. Chapter 24

_Anonymous asked: ray/trombley hatefuck. Bonus points if trombs’ is being loud_

“You’re such a — ugh, fuck — goddamn waste of — oof, fucking stop grabbing, you little shit — waste of space,” Ray grunted out; he had Trombley in one of those exhausted holds that boxers do when their faces are half bloodied… they were boxing, but there was no blood yet.  
  
“Who’re you calling a little shit, you little shit,” Trombley retorted; he shoved Ray back on the gym mat and stripped his gloves off.  He jammed his knee hard behind Ray’s balls and leaned over him with that crazy fucking wild-eyed smile.  “I ain’t no waste of space.”  
  
Ray bucked, flipped them, and sat down over Trombley’s crotch.  He slowly and very obviously reached between them and took hold of Trombley’s dick; it was half-hard already.  “Yeah?  Prove it.”  
  
Trombley licked his lips.  “I still fucking hate you, Person.  This don’t change that,” he said, but he was already shifting his hips to push into Ray’s fist… and when Ray got a couple fingers inside him, he fucking yelled how much he hated Ray Person to the empty gym.  


	25. Chapter 25

_Anonymous asked: trombley/sixta. Author’s choice for a kink._

“I ain’t told ya to put on your boonie.  Takes that shit off ricky tick, Marine!  And what in Beelzebub’s breetches do I smells on yer breath?  Is that a Charms?  I bet yer goddamn mouth tastes like fucking Charms.  Am I gonna have t’ skull fuck you and come back with Charms on my dick?  I gots t’ strip you down to yer tighty whiteys?”

Sixta was within inches of James, yelling in his face, and the combo of nerves and James’ hard-on was making his lips fall open a bit.  His tongue flicked out to wet them, he didn’t even mean to, but Sixta’s eyes followed the movement and James coulda sworn that he saw Sixta smile a little.  Shit, he hoped so bad that the Sergeant Major wouldn’t notice he had fucking wood right now, but what the fuck was he supposed to do when he was in his face yelling about dick sucking and candy?


	26. Chapter 26

_preciousbbassassins asked: Gunny/Kocher, one/both of them never joined the military_

Mike thought about the Marine Corps once, but Pop’s ranch wouldn’t let him go. He had a good life, a real simple one, out in the dusty west of Texas, until Eric rolled into their small town and turned everything sideways. 

A crockpot full of cowboy beans brought to the new sheriff’s front door on a Saturday night was just neighborly, right?


	27. Chapter 27

_thommygirl asked: gunny/kocher, coffee shop barista..._

All Gunny wanted was a black coffee, not some Italian-named, milkshake-tasting concoction. 

"I know," the dimpled, stubbled man behind the bar said, leaning in conspiratorially. "Shit should be illegal," he smiled, and Gunny saw a phone number written on the side of his cup of good, old fashioned joe.


	28. Chapter 28

_thommygirl asked: gunny/kocher, high school..._

They’d been inseparable since 9th grade; wrestling, football, track, classes, the jobs at the moving company during summer vacation. So senior year got weird as soon as college applications were the topic of everyone’s conversations; Kocher didn’t want to think about Gunny going off to school when he enlisted. 

"Hey, so, I was thinking… what do you think about the Marine Corps?" Gunny asked, putting down his X-Box controller and looking at Kocher.


End file.
